Siempre Ha sido Amor
by Lupita Isais
Summary: Edward y Bella crecieron juntos con la idea de ser esposos algun día, a los catorce se separan por los estudios, pero cuando el regresa no lo hace solo yeso destroza a bella y al mismo tiempo a el pues descubre que ella siempre ha sido su Amor..mal sumary


**Hello! Pues bueno aquí estamos, me estoy aventurando a escribir sobres estos lindo personajes, que les recuerdo no son de mi propiedad si no de ****Stephanie Meyer, una loca idea paso por mi mente y bueno me agarre escribiendo, espero que sea de su agrado, plis plis, dejen sus Reviews no sean malitas quiero saber si les ha gustado el comienzo, soy de mente abierta así que cualquier queja o sugerencia me la pueden decir….. de ante mano gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, pero bueno no las demoro mas, comenzamos….**

Siempre ha sido Amor.

By

Lupis Isais

_**Flash back.**_

_-Hijo no te molestes ahora, bella regresara muy pronto de sus vacaciones, esta vez no pudieron ir juntos, recuerda que visita a un pariente enfermo y no era recomendable que estuvieras ahí corazón._

_Esme trataba de consolar a su pequeño y apuesto hijo Edward, estaba bastante molesto porque se habían llevado a "su" bells sin él, y como no estar molesto cuando desde que tienen conocimiento han estado juntos, él es ahijado de los padres de bells y así los padres de él son los padrinos de ella, pero su interés de el uno al otro era demasiado y a penas contaban con la edad de diez años._

_-Pues con más razón mami!, recuerda que bells y yo siempre estaremos juntos y algún día ella será mi esposa, para cuidarla, protegerla, quererla y estar siempre con ella._

_La verdad es que a Esme y René le resultaba demasiado tierno el ver aquella ilusión que tenía Edward cuando hablaba de un futuro junto con aquella pequeña que le había robado el corazón desde pequeños, las madres se ilusionaban de que algún día pudieran estar juntos, pero los padres en esa cuestión eran más realistas, también les alegraba como eran de unidos, pero pensaban que ellos lo veían de diferente manera ya que crecieron casi juntos como si fueran hermanos, y los demás chicos también._

_Las madres alegaban lo contrario, si era verdad que los Swan solo tenían una hija y los Cullen tenían tres, la estrecha relación entre Edward y Bella era muy notoria y diferente ya que Emmett un año mayor que Edward, adoraba a Bella pero el si le decía hermanita como a la gemela de Edward, Alice. Todos eran muy unidos, pero Edward no daba un paso si la pequeña bella no lo daba y esa era la diferencia. _

_-Edward, te hablan por teléfono._

_El niño no tardo nada en llegar a la bocina del teléfono, pero antes de tomar la bocina pregunto a su madre quien era y esta solo le guiño un ojo y le dijo "__**Es una sorpresa"**__ y en cuanto escucho eso le arrebato la bocina sabía su sorpresa._

_-¿Bueno? ¿Bells eres tu cariño?_

_Esme solo sonrió por lo bajo cuando escucho a su niño expresarse así con "su" bells, pero decidió darle privacidad al chiquitín puesto que él le había cachado la sonrisa así que con su penetrante miradita casi casi le dijo " ¿me permites hablar?" y ella entendió el mensaje y salió de aquella habitación, mientras que del otro lado de la línea una pequeña con una enorme sonrisa y nervios hablaba con "su" Amor._

_-Si Amor soy yo, te he llamado por que te extraño mucho, pero no te preocupes por que pronto regresare y no volveremos a separarnos._

_-¿De verdad pequeña que ya no me abandonaras?, mira que yo te extraño todavía más y los juegos no son los mismos sin ti, aparte de que la pegajosa de Jessica se la pasa visitándome y eso no me gusta, yo solo te quiero a ti cariño._

_-Pues apártala de ti! Esa niña no me gusta Ed, pero descuidad, cuando llegue siempre estaré contigo y la primera que la vea venir le diré que tu y yo estamos juntos y ella no cabe en nuestro grupo de juegos._

_-Po eso te quiero pequeña no tardes en venir…_

_-Y yo a ti Ed, y no te preocupes le diré a papi y mami que regresemos lo antes posible pues no podemos estar así…._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Y bien Belly, ¿me dirás quien es ese chico que esta tras de ti?, sabes bien que tengo que saber exactamente si son personas de fiar belly, así que dime de una vez por que Emmet y yo tendremos que averiguarlo….

-¡"Ni se te ocurra jazz!" espero que no anden de guardaespaldas como siempre, el solo es un muy buen amigo, por fas no lo arruinen….

Bella se acerco a su primo Jasper con esos ojos de gatito y un leve puchero, (original de Alice Cullen) lo abrazo tiernamente rodeando su cuello con los brazos, le dio un lindo besito en la mejilla y se recargo el pecho varonil de su primo favorito.

-Ho Belly, sabes que no puedo contra esa carita, pero bueno está bien, lo investigaremos en secreto Emmett y yo sin hacer nada, ¿Estas conforme con eso?

-Pues creo que no tengo otro remedio, pero ya se los he dicho, Jake es solo mi amigo, el y yo no podemos ser algo mas, entiéndelo….

-Entiendo perfectamente, se que aunque no lo menciones mas, esperas a tu "Amor" Edward, pero siempre te digo lo mismo belly….

-Si si ya sé, han pasado cuatro años desde que se fue y uno donde casi no se ha comunicado conmigo porque está demasiado ocupado.

-Belly no me lo digas así, yo no te digo esto para molestar, es solo que se me hace raro que ya no esté más al pendiente de ti, recién que se fue te llamaba más veces de cuando estaba aquí, y ahora no sé qué pensar, tu sabes que también lo quiero como un hermano y lo extraño pero no creo que haya ninguna justificación para que ya no te hable más.

Y era cierto, después de que Edward se fuera a Londres a estudiar música y Arte, desde el momento que pudo, empezó a llamar a Bella exageradamente, el amor que se tenían era inmenso, a pesar de que cuando se fue tenían catorce años, seguían igual que de pequeños, obviamente nunca hubo una promesa mas allá más que su espontaneidad al expresar sus sentimientos( caricias, besos en la mejilla, abrazos) pero nunca fueron más allá de esas demostraciones, tal vez porque aun eran pequeños, eso sí siempre prometían estar unidos y ser los mejores hermanos, amigos del mundo por el momento. Pero de un año para acá esas llamadas se fueron cortando tan de repente que Bella sufrió una depresión y quería viajar a Londres, pero comprendió que no podía interferir en sus estudios, pero cada que le llamaba a casa de su Tío Aro le decían que había salido.

-Lo sé Jazz, pero espero que pronto regrese….

Sonrió animadamente y contagio al rubio, en eso la puerta de la habitación se abre de repente dejando entrar a una jovencita con apariencia delicada y dando ligeros brinquitos por todo el lugar, una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro, hasta que llego enfrente de los chicos y puso sus manos en formas de jarra en su cadera.

-Belly bells, ¿ya desocupaste a mi querido novio? Quiero que me acompañe al centro comercial, me ha informado Sara, la encargada de la tienda que ha llegado la nueva colección de Victoria`s Secrets, y quiero llegar antes que nadie, a parte le tengo que hacer un desfile a mi apuesto novio.

Jasper que estaba abrazando a su querida Bella, en cuanto escucho eso, la soltó, fue directo a su increíble novia, la observo como de costumbre antes de besarla y envolverse en su burbuja, pasaron varios minutos y seguían besándose, hasta que…

-Ejem, ejm, me podrían prestar atención?"!"

Y los tortolos sonrieron entre sus labios y le dedicaron atención a Bella.

-Lo siento Belly bells, pero necesitaba mi dosis de Jasper del día…..

-Bien, ya que se dieron una de sus cientos de dosis diarias, Te pregunto Alice ¿Sabes cuando regresa Ed?

Alice se quedo meditando un rato, y una enorme sonrisa se hizo en su pequeño rostro

-bueno Bella, exactamente no lo sé, pero mama sí que lo sabe, creo…..

-¡"Hayyy que emoción, entonces tendré que ir a preguntarle a mi Nina por mi Ed, nos vemos luego….

Bella se acerco efusivamente a su primo y Amiga, hermana les dio un beso y un abrazo para salir a casa de los Cullen que estaba a las afueras del pequeño pueblo de Forks, pero antes tendría que avisarle a su prima Rosalie…..

…

-Ha ha ha aaaa. Dios Emmett!" aaaaaa sí así, mas por favor mas Amor ha, ha aaaa

-Rose, me vuelves loco! Yo te amo querida, dímelo, anda, dime lo que quieres ¿he?

-A …..ti…. a ti Osito, ha aaaaa Dios, ya no puedo pronto, muy pronto llego..

Rosalie y Emmett eran novios desde hace un Año, siempre se habían gustado, desde pequeños que se conocían, ya que Jasper y Rosalie eran primos de bella, siempre pasaban largas temporadas en casa de su Tíos pues eran huérfanos y Vivian con su abuela, pero en ocasiones se aburrían tanto que duraban muchos meses con ellos, desde que empezaron en la edad de la punzada, Rosalie, demostró cierto interés en el perfecto Emmett y este a su vez idolatraba a Rosalie, hasta que un día Emmett se animo a declararse y desde entonces en todas partes querían demostrarse su amor.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban en la habitación de esta, teniendo un "encuentro pasional" pero no esperaban que alguien los descubriera esta vez. Se abrió de repente la puerta.

-Rosalie, no me acompañas…

Se quedo con la palabra en la boca y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos al ver aquellas posiciones!

-¡"Santa madre!" Rosalie, Emmett, yo… yo…

Aquella imagen le quito el habla estaba helada sin creer lo que veía hasta que los gritos de Rosalie la sacaron de su aturdimiento…

-¡"Podrías cerrar la malita puerta?"!" Arrrggg!"!"

-Lo siento yo…

Bella cerró de inmediato aquella puerta y bajo como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿qué era lo pasaba en aquella casa o en la de sus Ninos cuando no había gente adulta? Y bueno fuera eso, pues aunque los adultos estén presentes lo hacen sin más….. ¡"Dios!" las malditas hormonas, y lo malo de todo es que aunque ella quisiera experimentar cosas de su edad, jamás nadie le había hecho sentir nada, nada solo una persona que estaba a miles de kilómetros pasando el Atlántico, en ocasiones se preguntaba cual era su relación para con Edward, eran ¿Amigos?, bueno eso era obvio, pero ¿Amigos normales? Siempre recordaba los brazos de Ed sobre ella y aquellos besos dados por la nada en sus mejillas, y esas caricias mutuas e involuntarias por parte de ambos, eran muy jóvenes en aquel entonces, pero recordaba que siempre se emocionaba cuando Ed le decía que sería esposos, ¿Pero ahora? ¿Llegaría el sintiendo lo mismo? Eso y muchas cosas más pasaban por su mente pero se sacudía aquello, seguro que Ed, nunca la olvidaría, tantos años profesándose cariño, no se olvida ¿o sí?, y así manejando su Cheyene del año se dirigía a casa Cullen.

Toc- toc

-Adelante….

-Hola Nina!

Esme era la madre de Edward, una mujer hermosa de ojos color miel y un precioso cabello color castaño claro cobrizo, un rostro en forma de corazón y la sonrisa más tierna jamás vista, en cuanto vio a su ahijada se levanto con una sonrisa.

-Belly querida, que bueno que me vienes a visitar, mira que hace dos días que no vienes y ya te extraño, sabes que eres como una hija para mi igual que tus primos.

-Hay Nina perdón, es que estuve muy cansada con eso de las clases de baile que tomo, voluntariamente a fuerza gracias a mi querida Alice, se han vuelto más pesadas, pero creo que les estoy tomando mucho gusto….

-Lo siento hija, quisimos impedirlo por tu negativa, pero quien puede contra ella…..

-Lo sé Nina Esme, pero sabes que soy feliz con ella, bueno, he venido con urgencia por que necesito saber algo…

Una Bella muy emocionada tomaba las manos de Esme, realmente le emocionaba que Edward llegara pronto, así que por fin sabría cuando…

-Cariño pero mira tú carita reluciente, anda, pregúntame lo que quieras soy toda oídos….

-¿Nina cuando llega Edward? Sé que pronto lo hará pero necesito saber, tengo que darle una sorpresa!

Esme la miraba con infinito cariño, sabía cuánto se querían ella y su hijo, así que una sonrisa cómplice salió de su rostro y hablo sin reparos.

-Mi niña, se que lo queremos de vuelta ya y ¿sabes qué?" Llega la próxima semana!"

-Haaaaaaaaa que bueno Nina!"!" haaaaa soy tan feliz!

Bella se paro emocionada, la abrazo fuerte, le dio un gran beso y empezaron a brincar como chiquillas, Esme era una mujer muy joven y era muy similar a Alice en muchas cosas.

-¿Me podrían juntar en su Alegría?

Esme y bella voltearon con una sonrisa al escuchar al dueño de la casa, Bella sin titubear se lanzo a brazos de su padrino emocionada.

-Nino, Nino! Estamos contentas porque mi Ed por fin regresa a casa! Dios! Estoy tan emocionada, son malos conmigo no me habían dicho nada si no vengo a preguntarles…..

Hizo de nuevo aquellos pucheros irresistibles la señorita, y como no, sus padres la consentían en todo, bueno, en ocasiones Charlie se pasaba de gruñón pero terminaba cediendo ante su única hija, pero lo que era Carlisle y Esme la consentían de mas.

-Vamos Cariño no nos culpes, es que solo queríamos darte una sorpresa, hable con él la semana pasada, de hecho no mucho tiempo, solo me aviso que el 25 de este mes regresaba, que estaba ansioso por hacerlo y nos tenía una sorpresa, no quiso decir más.

A bella le brillaban los ojitos, pensar en Edward la alegraba, ya quería tenerlo cerca y darle muchos abrazos y besos y platicar mil cosas.

-Se que le echas mucho de menos cariño, pero pronto estará con nosotros…

-Me lo dicen y no lo puedo creer Nino!, creo que no voy a poder dormir en esta semana que falta…

-Jajajaja mi niña, no digas eso, si no duermes bien ¿te imaginas como te encontrara Edward?, tienes que verte radiante! Recuérdalo ¿Si? ¿Prometes dormir esta semana? Si no le diré a Carlisle que te de algo para dormir…..

-¿Somníferos? Ni soñarlos, les aseguro que dormiré y soñare con mi Ed.

-Hay Cariño no sabes lo feliz que soy de verte nuevamente así de contenta, estoy seguro que Edward está impaciente por verte ¡"Por fin!"… ¿Belly? creo que tenemos que ir de compras, ¿Qué te parece? Hoy yo invito! Bueno, Carlisle jajaja

-Jajajaj que chistosita mi esposa, pero como vas como mi Belly tienen crédito ilimitado…

Esme sonríe maléficamente y Bella solo rueda los ojos al ver aquella escena entre picara y melosa, Dios!" parecen adolescentes hormonales, pues Esme se acerco lenta y sensualmente a agradecerle a su maridito, y este en cuanto la vio con esa expresión la atrajo hacia el sin importar que bella estaba observando, ella los conocía así que no era nuevo verlos de esa manera, pero… ¿Hello?

-¡! Tierra llamando al país de las maravillas a los Ninos! Pi pi pi ejem, ejem

Carraspeo para que la escucharon, y así como Alice y Jazz se perdían en su burbuja ellos también, Carlisle volteo a verla pícaramente al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Bella, sonreía para sí al ver que a pesar de los años le avergonzara el verlos acaramelados.

-Jajaja, Vamos Cariño no te avergüences, ya te veré cuando llegue Edward, ustedes ya están grandecitos, si no ve a mi duendecillo con Jazz.

En cuanto Carlisle hizo ese comentario las mejillas de Bella tomaron un color "Escarlata" y sus padrinos sonrieron al verla así, mas ella tenía que aclarar que no había por qué hacer ese tiempo de comentarios.

-¡"Dios Nino, pero es que, con Edward es… di- fere-nte, nosotros no este, no,

-Ya ya Belly no alucines, ya los veremos Jajajaja

-¡"Nino!"

-Jajajaja Vamos Amor, deja de molestar a Belly que tenemos que ir de compras y dejarte en la ruina

-Si Nina! Llévame de aquí a Carlisle se le zafo un tornillo!

-si querida llamemos a René para complementar….haaa y le aviso a Rose y Alice, jamás nos lo perdonarían….

Fue así que llamaron al escuadrón de las compras y arrasar con todo lo que vieran a su alcance.

El aeropuerto de Seattle estaba repleto de gente, los vuelos se habían retrasado así que se juntaron a cierta hora, cierta castaña estaba en el área pública esperando ver cuando salía la gente de los vuelos internacionales y en especial el que llegaba de Nueva york, ahí venía la luz de sus ojos.

Habían pasado 4 años, si 4 años desde que Edward se había ido a Londres a estudiar música, desde pequeño que tenía un gran talento, era el orgullo de su familia, amigos y por supuesto de Bella, una vez que su Tío Aro vinera de visita y había escuchado la forma de tocar de Ed, se emociono tanto que le consiguió una beca en Londres, donde él vivía, fue una decisión muy difícil para él y Bella pero ella a pesar de su corta edad, siempre lo apoyo diciéndole que era un muy buena oportunidad, Sus padres podrían pagársela pero su Tío se empeño en hacerlo, esta por de mas decir que la despedida entre ellos había sido algo desgarradora.

**BELLA POV**

Y ahí estaba yo, llena de nervios, mis mejillas un poco coloreadas por la alegría que estaba en cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, se acumulaba en mis mejillas todo ese torrente de emociones, ¡Dios!, después de tanto tiempo por fin estaríamos juntos de nuevo, no sabía cómo es que había soportado tanto tiempo sin él, no quiero sonar dramática, pero estuve tentada miles de veces a botar toda mi vida en Forks y tomar un vuelo directo a Londres para poder verlo, escucharlo y perderme en su mirada como solíamos hacerlo por horas , miles de recuerdos agolpaban en mi mente y mi corazón latía fuertemente, pues ya habían anunciado la salida de los pasajeros por la puerta numero 3 así que me encamine tan rápido como pude para verlo de inmediato en cuanto saliera de ahí, mis manos estaban intranquilas haciendo garabatos con una servilleta que llevaba y mi cuerpo temblaba de vez en cuando por la impaciencia…

Todos sabía que este era un momento muy especial para mí, mis padres estaba a un lado junto con mis Ninos y mis amigos, estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que alguien me había tomado de los hombros hasta que escuche esa voz tan peculiar cerca de mis oídos.

-Belly Bells, tranquila, si sigues así de nerviosa, nos lo pegaras a todos, Jazz cada vez me abraza más fuerte, créeme que todos estamos ansiosos.

Gire mi rostro un poco para observar a Alice por un momento, y en sus ojos también se pintaba la impaciencia, y que despistada era, sabía que sus padres y hermanos también lo estaban, observe de reojo a Emmett y vi como estaba serio pegado a Rose, y para que él estuviera serio era porque estaba nervioso, Esme estaba con una mirada tan tierna, sabía que ella era las más impaciente de su familia, porque por fin su pequeño regresaría, ellos lo habían visto tres veces en sus vacaciones que Carlisle se tomaba en el hospital, pero nunca nos toco poder ir por la escuela, Carlisle acariciaba a su esposa delicadamente y frotaba sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo dándole un poco de tranquilidad, y pues mis padres también estaba nerviosos, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, haaa salió un suspiro de mi boca y me dirigí a Alice.

-Perdón Amiga, es solo que ya quiero verlo pero me dan nervios…..

-Lo sé Belly yo también…

Volví a voltear y mis cuerpo se petrifico de inmediato junto a la puerta y con muchas maletas en las manos esta él, fijando su vista hacía mí, me perdí por completo en su mirada por varios segundos, después mi vista recorrió cada centímetro de él para guardar aquel momento en mi mente, traía unos vaqueros azul marino y una playera negra y encima una ligera chaqueta del mismo color, realmente casi se me salía la baba por que el Edward que observaba no le hacía justicia al que se fue hace cuatro largos años, estaba endemoniadamente sexy para mi gusto y ese rostro ¡"Dios!" ese rostro, sus rasgos ya eran los de todo un hombre, esa barbilla perfecta, esos labios rojos que me dejaban sin respirar, pero aquel cabello cobrizo y rebelde como siempre, eso y todo me encantaba de él, pero lo que vi en su mirada era…. Un momento, su mirada era de sorpresa, me calaba hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas, pero había algo mas como ¿Nervios?, bueno era lógico yo también lo estaba, perooooo veía un poco de ¿culpa?, Dios!, creo que estoy alucinando, me moví un poco por que sentí como Jazz me empujaba para que reaccionara y fue entonces que vi que se acercaba a nosotros, pronto llegaría a la línea donde nosotros ya podríamos alcanzarlo, y no sé dónde diablos salió energía hacía mis pies y sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo hasta su encuentro, y cuando vio mis intenciones el hizo lo mismo corrió y corrió hasta que me lance hasta el, enrolle mis pies en su cadera y mis manos alrededor de su cuello, necesitaba sentirlo, así de cerca y fue como estar con vida de nuevo al sentir que el me apretaba hacía él con la misma fuerza que la mía.

**EDWARD POV**

Desde que había tomado el vuelo rumbo a mi país empecé a pensar en muchas cosas, mi familia, mis amigos, mi casa en fin en muchas cosas que no veo desde hace cuatro largos años, pero sobre todo en ella, sí mi Bella, de repente una serie de sentimientos llegaron a mi cuerpo y corazón, hace casi un año que no hablo con ella, por mis múltiples y nuevas ocupaciones, fue ahí que comprendí que había sido un completo idiota por haber dejado de hablarle, pero es que, era tan difícil, la relación que había entre ella y yo, era tan estrecha que me daba miedo contarle algunos acontecimientos nuevos de mi vida acá en Londres, nunca dejé de pensarla, pero hubo un momento en que llegue a pensar que lo que sentía hacia ella era como un espejismo, la distancia y tiempo hizo la diferencia, bueno, eso pensaba de un año para estas fechas, pero hoy, hoy todo era diferente, hoy miles de recuerdos llegaron de nuevo a mi mente, ella y yo en mi casa tumbados en la cama viendo una película de "Terror" siempre escogía esas, porque a ella le asustaban y me gustaba abrazarla y besarla en las mejillas cuando se asustaba, me gustaba ser como un "Héroe" ante ella, también recordé que cuando no teníamos que hacer nos mirábamos por horas y aquel sonrojo tan peculiar en ella hacía que un cosquilleo recorriera todo mi cuerpo, y esa sensación me agradaba en demasía, miles de veces estuve tentado a probar sus labios, pero no me animaba aun, la veía tan pequeña y frágil que pensaba que si hacía eso era como profanar un templo sagrado, pero me tranquilizaba el saber que los años correrían y que pronto seriamos adultos y la haría mi esposa, algo que desde que tenía ocho años decía, pero jamás tuvimos un contacto tan intimo como un beso en los labios…. Pero fue entonces que mi Tío me lleno la cabeza con nuevas ideas de estudiar en una gran escuela, mi bella me apoyaba así que me anime, y heme aquí regresando después de cuatro años, solo que ahora lago había cambiado. De repente un pequeño dolor de cabeza me ataco al momento de ver a mi acompañante dormir tranquilamente, así que decidí hacerle caso a morféo y dormir hasta llegar a mi destino.

Después de muchas horas de vuelo y haber dormido en aquel asiento que empezaba a odiar, la azafata anuncio nuestra llegada a Nueva York, rápido me desperece y junto a mi acompañante abandonamos el avión para después de una hora abordar el que me llevaba a Seattle donde todos, incluida mi Bella me esperaba, bueno, eso creía yo.

El conflicto mental que tenía en mi mente se fue desvaneciendo en cuanto llegamos a Seattle, baje lo más deprisa que pude, recogí mi equipaje como si de eso dependiera mi vida y cuando por fin tuve todo en mis manos ya nada más me importo, solo el cruzar aquella puerta que me separaba de mis seres queridos, así que lo hice, y cuando al fin estuve fuera la vi.

Mis pies se entumieron al reconocer aquellos ojos profundos color chocolate y esas inconfundibles mejillas sonrojadas, mi corazón se paralizo por unos momentos, pero después, después fue como si me hubiera subido a la montaña rusa y todo el vértigo lo estuviera sintiendo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, empecé a hiperventilar, los vellos de mi cuerpo se pararon, nos observamos por varios segundos, horas o sabrá Dios cuanto, solo sabía que estaba perdido en su mirada y aquel sentimiento que era confuso ya no lo era. Mis ojos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, en definitiva ya no era más la niña que recordaba, ahora era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, había visto fotos, pero no había sido ni por error lo mismo, lo que tenía en frente era una locura, estaba más alta de lo que recordaba, sus caderas estaban un poco más anchas y ahora tenía pechos, un momento, me fije en sus….. ¡"Dios que estoy pensando!", bueno, estaba tan concentrado, su cuello era largo y blanco, y aquel cabello que me encantaba ahora estaba largo un poco cerca de su cintura, y aquel atuendo, mmm, ese capri en color negro ajustado le quedaba perfecto, ese top blanco debajo de ese sexy y justo chaleco negro ejecutivo, y unas lindas zapatillas negras de tacón, complementaban el atuendo, no podía mas, tenía que tenerla entre mis brazos y volver a recordar aquel aroma tan peculiar, resople tratando de ordenar mis ideas y llegar a mi objetivo, di unos cuantos pasos y cuando casi llego a la línea que nos separaba del acceso, vi como ella empezó a correr hacía a mí, no pude mas y la imité, me deje llevar, tire todas las cosas que traía encima y corrí hasta llegar a ella, extendí mis brazos y la recibí como cuando más pequeños, ella se enrollo a mis caderas y sus manos a mi cuello, Dios! ¿Cómo es posible que haya durado tanto tiempo sin ella? Al momento del contacto un calor conocido invadió mi cuerpo y aquel aroma inundo mis sentidos por completo "fresas" ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?, duramos abrazados un buen tiempo, lagrimas salían de mis ojos involuntariamente, y supe que ella también lloraba al sentir sus ligeros espasmos y convulsiones.

Llorábamos de alegría y aquel vacio que sentí todos estos años se había cubierto de nuevo. Como pude me separe solo un poco para observarla, y verla fue lo más gratificante en mi vida, la abrace mas y pude besar esas mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas, no me reprimí y ella hacía lo mismo, me besaba los ojos, mi nariz, mis mejillas, supe que ella me había extrañado tanto o más que yo, me arme de valor por fin hable…

-Bells, mi bella, estas aquí…

-Si Amor nunca vuelvas a dejarme por favor

-Yo no….

Y en ese momento alguien se acerco a nosotros y hablo sin dejar de terminar lo que le diría a mi bella.

-¡Amor! Pero qué lindo te ves con tu hermana, cuanto Amor, pero como no mi vida, después de tanto tiempo.

TANIA, por unos momentos me había olvidado de ella, MI NOVIA, sentí el cuerpo de bella tensarse demasiado y se bajo de inmediatamente de mi agarre, y unos ojos llenos de espanto me pedían una explicación, ya que Tania me abrazo por detrás, fue ahí cuando me sentí el hombre más miserable y pendejo del planeta….


End file.
